


Something Important

by 0101Binaries01010



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0101Binaries01010/pseuds/0101Binaries01010
Summary: This is a request for JemJamJammy! Lemme know if you find something you didn't like or you wanted something to change!If you plan on requesting, please go into detail on how you want the fic to go, I am happy to do anything except r*pe and incest. If I don't approve of your request I will tell you, but if I tell you I do, then it will most likely take a few days for me to write the fic as my life is hectic right now. Enjoy!
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JemJamJammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemJamJammy/gifts).



Pony's POV

I didn't know how to tell my brothers, I didn't know if they would accept me for being in love with my best friend. It was eating me up inside, they were always teasing me about not having a girl and I don't know how much more I could take before I just voiced my love for men. Golly, I just wish that I could know whether or not my brothers and friends liked gay people.

I've been sitting in mine and Soda's room for an hour now, I'm supposed to be at my desk doing homework but I gave up on that a while ago, instead, I just sat down on my bed to think. I kept thinking about how much I just want to 'come out' already, but I know the dangers. In a few minutes, Darry is going to come home from work and Soda is going to have dinner on the table, maybe I should just tell them at dinner, get some food in me before I get kicked out. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening and heavy footsteps trudging into the house, and Darry's booming voice shouting a greeting to the gang in the living room, which I think consisted of Two-Bit and Steve, but I wasn't sure and shouting a greeting to Soda in the kitchen. When I think about it more, I realize that today is the perfect time to come out, since the food will most definitely be rainbow. Today was June 30th, its been 2 days since the Stonewall Riots, which is amazing but terrifying at the same time since the police don't seem to be going easy on the protestors. All of a sudden, I heard Soda's call for dinner, which was almost drowned out by the shouting in the living room, and I got up from my place on the bed and slowly walked to the door, wanting to savor what could be my last time in mine and Soda's room; Numbly, I thought about whether some of the gang members will be joining us for dinner or not. As I sat down at the dining room table, I heard who I assumed was Two-Bit and Steve shout a good-bye. I took in the feast in front of me, purple mashed potatoes, red pasta with tomatoes sauce, and asparagus.

"Hey Pony," Soda greeted, cheerfully, "Hey Soda, how was your day at work?" I said, Darry settling next to me, "It was fine, the same broads came today, how was your day Darry?" Soda asked Darry, "It was the usual." Darry said, which meant that he was too tired to go into detail, which was most days. We all settled into a comfortable silence as we began to scoop food onto our plates and eat, but I couldn't find myself as hungry as I usually am, so I just pushed at my food and took occasional small bites. "Say, Pony, some of the broads at the DX today were asking for you," Soda said, pointing his fork at me jokingly, "Yeah?" I said, with a small smirk, which was hard to do with my stomach turning in knots, "Yup, they were asking for you to take them on a date. If only you were actually there, they would've been all over ya," Soda said before digging back into his food, "That's too bad. Pony, you could use a broad by now," Darry said, which perplexed me since he never talks about dating and broads, "Well, I'm not looking for a broad right now, I just want to focus on my school work," I said, and I felt my panic rising, they'll surely know now, "Oh yeah, and who are you looking to date? Boys?" Soda said jokingly, but all I could think about was _'now is the time, just do it'_ "Actually, yeah, I am," I said, glancing into Soda's eyes, but his reaction wasn't something I could've ever prepared myself for, he laughed. When I glanced at Darry, he just looked at me with wide eyes, "Soda, Pony ain't joking," said Darry, and to that Soda stopped laughing, I couldn't see what they were thinking, they were just staring at me; I looked down at my lap, not wanting to face their gazes anymore. We sat in uncomfortable silence before Darry did something I never thought he would, he hugged me. "Oh Pony, please don't think we hate ya," Darry said kissing the top of my head, I just wrapped my arms around him and cried, and within seconds I felt a second pair of strong arms wrap around my body, "I'm so proud of ya, Pone." Soda said from behind me, and I just cried harder, but it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of relief. I was relieved that I could continue sleeping in mine and Soda's bed, continue having dinners with oddly colored food, and continue being loved by the only family I have left. 

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, with me just crying and my brothers quietly whispering to me, trying to get me to calm down. "Stop crying baby, it's okay, we love you, we always will." Darry said, and I just pulled back and looked at him, "I ain't crying cause I'm sad, I'm relieved. I thought y'all would hate me." I said while looking at Darry and then turning to look at Soda, "Oh baby, we could never hate you." Soda said, and I just nodded while letting a happy smile spread across my face. 

We all sat down in our own seats and finished dinner, happy conversation carrying across the dinner table the whole time. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the day after I came out, I woke to the birds chirping and a beautiful sunrise. All I had to do now was tell the gang, which would be difficult, but I'm not too worried about it since Soda and I talked about it yesterday night and he told me that Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny for sure didn't hate gay people, but he wasn't sure about Dally. As I got up and stretched, noticing Soda had already gotten up, I wondered what would happen today, I think I should just tell everyone once the entire gang gets here, to make it easier on me and get it done fast. Slowly, I changed and stumbled out of mine and Soda's room, the smell of bacon and eggs calling to me. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-

The entire gang was gathered in the living room, Two-Bit was on the floor, Johnny next to him, Dally was on the couch in between Soda and Steve and Darry was in his chair. I was sitting on the floor next to Johnny when I decided that now would be a perfect time. 

I slowly stood up and stood in front of the T.V. which was playing Mickey, which earned a 'Get out of the way Pone!' from Two-Bit, but I chose to ignore him, and I glanced at my brothers and Soda gave me a nod of encouragement. "I have something important to tell all of you," I said, pausing for a second to let my stomach calm down, "I'm gay." I finished and waited for the gang's reactions. "I had a feeling you were," Steve said, which got an elbow from Soda, but he just shrugged. Johnny and Two-Bit both hugged me and told me that they still loved me, which made my heart flutter when Johnny said that, but I just hugged them both back, tears coming to my eyes. Finally, I looked at Dally, who looked shocked, which is probably the most emotion I've seen on him in the past year. "Listen, kid, I ain't got a problem with being gay, hell, I've dated a few guys myself, but you need to be careful. The worlds changin' and it ain't as safe, so if you ever need someone to protect you or anythin' just lemme know." Dally said while standing up and hugging me. I didn't know how to react, he'd never said anything that kind to me before, and he's dated guys? I just returned the hug, thanking him quietly. Who knew Dally was gay? 

Soon enough Dally took back his seat and I sat down next to Johnny, but not before I got a snarky remark from Steve, "Hey Pone? Don't go fallin' for me, ya dig?" Steve sassed, "I have taste, Steven," I said in return, which got a few laughs out of the gang. We had all settled back into our seats when Johnny grabbed my hand, I could feel that he was shaking, and so was I when I grabbed his hand back. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment, review, or request please!


End file.
